


I Love You

by Thatonelyric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Death, F/F, F/M, Gay, Group Therapy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, after the war, bisexual sex, fred's still dead sorry, harry potter characters - Freeform, somewhat cannon but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonelyric/pseuds/Thatonelyric
Summary: When Hannah comes out, Susan is present and helps her through her troubles. After all, the latter can relate. Very, very much.





	1. Group Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this based on a true coming out story that happened during school, and included in the chapter are/were my real thoughts.

“Hello,” said Madam Gastrell.

“Hullo,” we replied.

“Once again, I welcome you here today, and require a safe and stable environment, we all can feel comfortable sharing our feelings and issues.

“As a refresher,” Madam Gastrell continued, “I would like to begin with my own experience during the war, as well as the battle. Afterwards, we will go around the circle and share our own experiences, then something that no one knows about you. As always, you may say pass if you do not wish to do so.”

Gastrell shifted in her seat. “My name is Amanda Gastrell, and I am a pureblood.”

“Hullo, Amanda.”

“I was brought up on harsh prejudices, taught to believe that purebloods were to rule all. When I was eleven I was sorted into Ravenclaw. My family was deeply ashamed and disappointed in me but allowed me to continue my studies. After 7th year, I went into Magical Law Enforcement, where I campaigned for muggleborn rights. My family disowned me at that point and joined the Death Eaters. My uncle was killed in the final battle.”

Gastrell paused and took a deep breath. “I’ve never told anyone this, but I wish I could’ve done more to save him and the rest of my family from evil. Instead, I was forced to listen to his name called on the radio.”

A moment of silence followed. Gastrell nodded to the wizard sitting beside her. He cleared his throat.

“Er, my name is Amare’ Kinniones, and I’m a pureblood as well.”

“Hullo, Amare’” (“Welcome,” Gastrell added).

“I… er, was a Slytherin, and nearly became a Death Eater.”

“And-- and what made you change your beliefs?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“How so?”

“I was working in the ministry with Yaxley,” Amare’ continued. “He convinced to attend one of the Death Eater meetings. He promised I could back out if I wished. There, I saw young Draco, just a boy, forced into a lifestyle he clearly didn’t believe in. Every time they mentioned Potter’s name he would flinch with pain written across his face, and I could tell he was in love. I could see he hadn’t been the option to back out, and I felt sorry for him. I wished Draco could be free. And yes, after the war he and Potter got married, but at the time I wished he had had a choice. That’s when I realized I was acting entirely hypocritical and backed out of the Death Eater ways forever. It’s thanks to Draco that I’m not in Azkaban really. And that’s all I’d like to share.”

Gastrell nodded respectfully, and turned to me.

I cleared my throat. “I’m Susan Bones, and I’m a halfblood. My mother was a muggle.”

“Hullo, Susan.”

My aunt was Amelia Bones, a member of the Wizengamot. She served during Harry Potter’s trial, and was killed the year after by Voldemort.”

I shut my eyes and paused. “Both of my parents were killed as well.” Sympathetic noises followed. I would not let myself cry.

“Er, I fought with Dumbledore’s Army all throughout Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff, and every day of my life I regret never telling anyone three words I should've said.” The words tumbled out of my mouth and I opened my eyes to everyone else, tears slipping. Damnnit.

“The words ‘I love you’? You never told your family that?”

I nodded, swallowing hard and staring at my trainers.

“Thank you for sharing.” Gastrell watched me with kind eyes.

“My name is Hannah Abbott, and I’m a halfblood,” said the witch who had been my best friend since first year.

“Hullo, Hannah.”

“I don’t wish to talk about the war, but, er. I’m bisexual.” She instantly began sniffling, and someone conjured a tissue for her. Immediately, my face turned red and tears sprang to my eyes yet again. For once, my gaydar had been correct, and I had no idea what to think. I began wiping furiously at the salty tears slipping down my face. A few people went over to hug her. I wanted to, but I didn’t for a reason I couldn’t name. Strangely, I wanted others to see that I was crying, so I gave a loud sniff, and a few glanced in my direction.

I spaced out during the other confessions, in shock. Hannah was bisexual. And so was I. And… I suppose I had called it. In earlier sessions I had noticed her sitting in her chair and thought “Hannah is sitting like a non straight person.” Which was alright for me to say, of course, since I’m not straight. And I was correct. And I felt so bad for her, because she obviously wasn’t out yet.

Not to mention I had fancied her since first year.

After the session ended, I turned her and told her I could relate. Hannah gave a little chuckle, wiping tears out of her eyes.

“Susan, I didn’t know you were bisexual.”

I shrugged. “I’m not totally out, but I wouldn't lie if someone asked me.”

“Anyway, it was good seeing you.”

I frowned at the abrupt goodbye. “Will you be here next week?”

Hannah nodded and bit her lip. “I have to get going. Goodbye.”

I opened my mouth to ask her on a date, but she had disapparated. Although I was hurt by the short exchange, I hoped to connect with Hannah more at the next session and eventually, finally, get somewhere with her.


	2. Muggles and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Susan go on a date, Hannah admits a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best, folks!!!! School/musical is hard!!!

“Hello,” said Madam Gastrell.

“Hullo,” we replied.

“Once again, I welcome you here today, and require a safe and stable environment, we all can feel comfortable sharing our feelings and issues.

“This morning,” Madam Gastrell continued, “I realized something critical. We know how we’re doing, how we’re feeling, our impact on the war, but we don’t know what we’re doing. So today, we will share, in a circle, how our lives turned out, what our current occupation is and whatnot. As always, please do not feel pressured to share. You are free to pass.”

Gastrell paused for a moment of silence, then began her story. “I currently work as a magical mind healer-- muggles would call us therapists-- which is why I run these sessions each week. The reason I do so is due to my urge to help people; specifically wizards and witches affected by the war such as yourselves.”

Gastrell nodded to the witch next to her.

“I now work in the Department of Wizarding Security,” Katie Bell said. “ I work with others to make sure that our right to privacy and protection cannot be taken away, because I wouldn’t want mine to.”

Suddenly, the attention was on me. “I work at Flourish and Blotts,” I began with a heavy breath. “I live off of what my family has left me, and I haven’t figured out what I’d like to do yet, so that’s why I work there.”

“And that’s perfectly ok,” Gastrell replied. “It took my grandmother twenty-five years after school to figure out she wished to be a federal wand permit officer.” She then nodded to Hannah, who once again sat beside me.

“I… work in Muggle London.” Murmurs of interest floated around the room. “But I’m currently looking for more opportunities in the wizarding world.”  
Gastrell nodded. “There are countless jobs out there; I’m sure you’ll find one if you look hard enough. Also, what’s muggle London like?”

“Oh,” Hannah clasped her hands together. “The tourist parts are simply beautiful. There are rotten parts all around, like in any area, but London is truly the place to be. I can’t use any magic, of course, so I’ve taken to busses and trains.”

“Extraordinary,” Gastrell replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

…

The session had ended; wizards and witches traveled around, enjoying refreshments and talking amongst themselves. I turned to Hannah, fully prepared to ask her out. However, I had turned in vain; Hannah was engaged in a conversation that was evidently intriguing; her arms waved all around, and I leaned forward to catch what she was saying.

“...How could you say that? The Rights Act of two thousand and--”

“I know what the act did,” replied a bored looking wizard. He sat back in his chair, twirling his wand between his tan fingers. “But that doesn’t mean I have to agree with it.”

“Yes, of course ‘you don’t have to agree,” Hannah continued, making air quotes, “but don’t you think it's common courtesy and decency to not protest against it?”

The wizard shrugged. “They’re not part of our species.” He leaned forward and glanced briefly at me. Hannah opened her mouth to retort, but the wizard, once again, cut her off. “You,” he began, pointing at me.

My eyes widened in shock, and my face turned scarlet. “What?” I asked innocently.

Hannah whipped around and said, “He doesn’t think house elves should be treated equally, even though the Minister of Magic herself, Hermione Granger signed the Rights Act of two thousand and--”

“Should we treat our dogs the same as we treat ourselves?”

Hannah blinked, biting her lip and eventually turning her lips into a frown.

“What?” I asked, practically breathless. I hadn’t intended to become a part of the heated debate.

“You heard me,” he responded, smirking. “We train our dogs to run outside and get the paper each morning. We teach them to roll over, bark, stay silent, and sit when we so desire, all through punishment. Don’t we do the same to house elves? So, I ask you, if you wish to treat house elves like humans, would you do the same for dogs?”

“That’s not exactly the same thing,” was all I managed to say before I saw an elbow in my face and everything went black.

…

“Fuck.”

I opened my eyes to Hannah’s worried, lovely face. I used my elbows to hoist myself up. Hannah supported me by holding her hands against the small on my back, and I shivered.

“I’m really sorry,” Hannah said. “I was reaching to get my wand--which was a big mistake, obviously-- and I accidentally hit you in the face whilst doing so. I’m truly sorry.”

I nodded and looked around. We were no longer in the mind healing room; I was rested on a bed. “Is this… the Leaky Cauldron?”

Hannah shook her head. “I live in muggle London, remember? This is just a flat I’m renting for the time being. Do you need anything?”

I frowned. “Some water would be nice,” I suggested.

Hannah nodded and pulled out her wand. “Aguamenti,” I heard her mutter. Suddenly, a glass of water was brushed against my lips and I caught the other’s eye. Her eyes were filled with concern, so much that I almost got lost in them. At the last second, however, I glanced down at my drink and tentatively took a sip.

“Thanks.”

Hannah nodded. “Again, I’m really sorry for hitting you,” she began. I waved her off, but she continued. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

I stopped, and my for a split second, my breath caught. “You could take me out for coffee.” I did my best to sound casual, however a slight bit of anticipation snuck through.

Hannah nodded again. “Sure,” she said. “I’d love to. How’s your head feeling? I’m not a healer, but I did the best I could.”

“Much better,” I confirmed.

…

Two hours later, we sat in a muggle cafe named Regrancy well into Westminster.

"How have you been?" I asked in attempt to begin conversation. Hannah sipped her coffee.

She shrugged. "Fine, I suppose. Things could be better. Though, when could they not?"

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," I said, waving my hand. Hannah seemed shocked, so I continued. "Don't give me that trash we all say in Gastrell's sessions. I really want to know how you're doing. So, how are you? And how's Neville."

Hannah grimaced. "Neville and I broke up a few months ago."

I instantly had an image of Hannah and me at an altar. Quickly, I shook it out of my mind, and clasped her hands within mine. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Hannah shrugged. "It's ok."

"May I ask why it happened?"

"It just wasn't a good fit, I suppose." Hannah sighed. "I don't know, I just wanted certain things he couldn't… provide."

"What kinds of things?" I wondered aloud, intrigued.

"Is--" Hannah paused and withdrew her hands from mine to scratch her ear. "Is it-- er-- I didn't get bored of him, per se, but… he just wasn't right anymore? I don't know what I'm saying." She chuckled. "I'm out of it."

"I'm sorry, you got bored of him?" I was shocked. That seemed like such a shallow thing, so unlike my former roommate.

Hannah grimaced again. "See, this is why I didn't tell anyone. I'd be judged. And maybe this was a mistake. I should go. I hope your head feels better."

"Wait--" I called, but Hannah had already stepped out the door and disapparated. My hand closed around air and I sighed.

What was I to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos and comments! I live for them!


End file.
